


Take notes, class

by Byedletre



Series: My light, my heart [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, or... establishing their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byedletre/pseuds/Byedletre
Summary: “I love you, El.””And I love you,” she tries to respond.But something catches in her throat.Edelgard finds a more comfortable way to express her feelings.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: My light, my heart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984019
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Take notes, class

“I love you, El.”

 _And I love you,_ she tries to respond.

But something catches in her throat.

“You’re so beautiful, El.”

_You’re so much more beautiful than I._

The words won’t come out.

Edelgard stares at the blank paper on her desk.

She thinks about Byleth. 

About the way she feels. 

Summons words she can't quite say.

Then, in a fit of bravado, she writes them down.

When she’s done she hastily folds the note up and stows it in her pocket.

She then resumes working, making a mental note to watch for somewhere no one else would look.

* * *

_“I love you, Byleth. You’re my guiding light.”_

Byleth races away from the lake, not bothering to close her fishing box.

“El. Did you write this?”

Edelgard turns, and flushes a flaming scarlet when her eyes lock on the paper. 

“I…” 

She pauses for a deep breath.

“I did, yes. Is it… acceptable?”

Byleth breaks into a radiant smile. “Of course. I love you too.” She pockets the note, and pulls Edelgard into her arms.

“You… you aren’t going to keep it, are you?”

Byleth tilts her head. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Edelgard whimpers and buries her face into Byleth’s neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, Edie’s dress has pockets. all clothes do, under her rule.
> 
> thanks for reading. i’d like to clarify that i don’t think Edelgard is _shy,_ necessarily. i think the problem she’s facing here instead stems from her inability to display any sort of vulnerability or ‘weakness’. you’re welcome to shout at me in a comment if you want to discuss She.
> 
> On a more general note, it occurs to me that in some ways my series is essentially a longfic that I’m uploading random parts of, in whatever order suits me best. Is that… bothersome? I can’t help but feel like the random jumping around the timeline might be making it difficult to follow along with. Feel free to let me know your thoughts, if you have any.
> 
> and regardless, i hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
